Kion and Reirei's Secret Love Story
by DarthRushy
Summary: Because I have no shame. Warning: dark, sexual content and swearing!


As night fell over the desolate canyon in the Outlands, a dark figure ducked from one hiding place to another, careful not to wake up anyone in the vicinity. Running softly on his paws, the young adult lion with a grown-out slick red mane clinging onto his back was on his way to someplace special.

The lion prince was going to visit his secret mate... the love of his life... the only female he'd ever loved... Reirei the jackal!

Now, I can imagine three questions are probably going through your mind:

1) Isn't Reirei married?  
2) Don't they hate each other?  
3) Isn't it just... well, _wrong_?

The answer, of course, is yes, yes and ohhhhh yesss. *cheesy wink*

* * *

Reirei smiled as she caught her lover's scent. The cave was empty, since she'd forced Goigoi to take the latest litter of mysteriously red-haired puppies away for a few days of training(aka sleeping).

As Kion sneaked through the entrance, she began to act playfully exasperated: "Oh, at last! I was beginning to think you'd never catch onto this lowly, dirty jackal's nefarious plan."

Kion smirked and went along with her. "What are you up to this time, Reirei?"

Their relationship had started almost as soon as Kion became an adult and began to see the world in a decidedly more... sexual manner. It was a natural progression: interplay became foreplay, desire became need, and evil... became good. So good.

Reirei didn't complain. Though it was more than a little amusing at first to have the illustrious lion prince pining after her of all animals, she quickly took advantage of the situation as any of her kind would, and now could at least mate with someone who knew what he was doing.  
And to be fair, the very nature of their relationship was a huge turn-on.

"Well..." the jackal pretended to think. "I may have stepped on an ant or something." she deadpanned.

Kion dramatically placed the back of his paw on his forehead. "Oh no! You've really gone and done it now! I think I've got to teach you a lesson you'll _never_ forget." He flashed her an evil grin.

"Please!" Reirei begged. "I have children!"

The lion prince raised his eyebrow, making Reirei quickly realise her mistake.

"Oh, right..." she cleared her throat. "Please! I don't have children! ... Yet! I could really do with some, though, so just come over here and fuck me, Kion. Fuck me _jackal style_!" she snarled, tiring of the back-and-forth.  
"Heyvi kabesa! There?" Kion began to worry.

Reirei squinted her eyes. "Do we have a problem, young man?" She asked in a tone that didn't allow for argument.

"No, ma'am!" Kion squeaked.

"Good. Because tonight, I'll make you... a meal."

Before Kion could even blink, Reirei tackled him and forced him down, showing off her superiority over him. She tended to act all cutesy and frightened when they were fooling around, but in the shag, she was the boss. "Who do you belong to?!" the jackal hissed. "You." Kion replied gently.

"Good cub." she whispered and marked him with one of her claws. She always marked him, for every time.

* * *

"So..." Reirei panted. "How does it feel to go against everything that you stand for?"

Kion grinned. It felt terrific, to be honest. Though he hadn't admitted it to his family yet, his recent ventures into the dark side had cost him the Roar. Not that he missed it, or the infernal task of looking after every single critter in the Pride Lands. Somebody else could do that. Preferably Kiara. He'd give three meals just to see his pampered sister try and fight someone.

All that he wanted now was to be with Reirei, the smartest, wittiest and most lovably evil animal(with a capital A) in the world.

"Feels like I could take over the world!" he declared with pride.

Reirei kissed Kion on the cheek and stroked his chin with her paw. "Well then..." she smiled darkly. "Why don't we do just that?"

"W-what?" Kion mumbled, wondering if he'd heard right.

"You wanna be bad too? Show me whatcha got!"

Kion nodded enthusiastically.

Reirei knew he didn't have it in him to be truly rotten to the core, but she was going to have so much fun watching her little toy rip his own life apart for her...


End file.
